


In the Beginning

by Wanderingbard3



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon auditions, Aziraphale loves the world, Beelzebub is not impressed, Creation Myth, Crowley loves the world almost as much as he loves watching Aziraphale love the world, Gabriel's a narcisist, God plays games with the universe, God thinks something's missing, Michael doesn't have time for this, Multi, Sandalphon is a creeper, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingbard3/pseuds/Wanderingbard3
Summary: God is happy with her new creation but something's missing from her ineffable plan.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), God/Eden, Hastur/Sandalphon (Good Omens), Ligur/Michael (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	In the Beginning

It was a nice day. All the days had been nice.

God sighed.

Adam and Eve wandered child-like through the utopia of peaceful beasts and sweet smelling flowers that was Eden.

And God yawned.

If God had had hands, she would have cupped her chin in them as she watched her newly created world teem impressively with life.

There were the green growing things, all kinds of luscious varieties of leaves, stems, stalks, trunks, mosses, and root systems stretching through the thick rich earth. There was the water; trickling, gushing, tumbling, crashing; both salty and fresh. The insects, tiny, detailed, glowing like the jewels she’d hidden deep under the layers of earth and rock. Her birds filled the clear air with whistling, warbling, soaring melodies. The animals slunk, climbed, gamboled, and pronked; soft, prickly, hairy; striped, spotted, and dappled; timid, powerful, patient, and proud. The stars and moon turned the nights into magical mirages of shadow and mysteries, and during the day, the sun glowed warm reassurance. And then there were those strange last minute additions to the new world; creations of impulsive, whimsical folly; the ones now exploring her favorite garden; the ones she still wasn’t completely sure about.

The world was full of sensations. Heat, cold, light, dark, color, smells, sounds, sights, feelings…

So why did it seem like there was something missing?

Reality spread out like a tapestry around her, and she studied it, reading the patterns and directions. Yes, something was definitely missing.

She concentrated. Not hard, not forcefully, but in a vague sort of way, and was pleased when a bolt of lightening deposited a tall, distinguished looking angel holding a flaming sword, on the wall of Eden. Likewise a rather bad smell accompanied the emergence from the ground of a short demon with insect-inspired headwear.

The angel gripped the sword in both hands, studying it with pleasure, then, with a quick look around, struck a pose, flexing his wings and arm muscles impressively. He tried a couple different angles, discovering his thigh muscles and bringing them in on the action, and God had started to wonder if she should maybe give him a moment alone with his new corporation when he finally managed to wrest his focus away from himself and gazed out over Eden, his violet eyes pinching slightly in mild disgust.

Meanwhile the demon looked around itself with long suffering disinterest, heaved a deep sigh, and deposited itself cross legged in a swampy corner as every fly God had created so far, began flocking to it.

God watched with mild interest as the angel made the rounds of Eden. He gave the animals a wide berth, pushing them delicately away with a foot or the handle of the flaming sword when they tried to greet him. Halfway through the garden, he started to sneeze. It looked like his corporation was allergic to the myriad pollens of her creation, and she felt a giggle, quite possibly unbecoming of a deity, rise through her existence as he began to look more and more miserable. By the time he came face to face with the demon, his nose was red and his eyes were watering, and God noticed with a hint of humor that the demon seemed slightly sorry for him. They sized eachother up, neither one very impressed with what they saw, and at that moment, Adam and Eve drew near enough in their blissful wandering, for the angel and demon to notice her humans.

If God had breath, she would have held it. This was it…

“What are they?” the angel called Gabriel asked his counterpart, all animosity forgotten in his newfound disgust for the naked, basically angel-shaped, but wingless animals.

Beelzebub, Lord of the Flies, grimaced at the angel who smelled altogether too clean, and whose muscular arms were starting to become an annoyance. “Well they’re Humans aren’t they?”

“Aaahhh” Gabriel ruffled his wings awkwardly, annoyed that the demon had known something he didn’t. “Well, okay then.”

With another glance at the demon, he shuffled away, and, after figuring out that submerging himself in the clear water by the waterfall helped ease his allergies, spent the rest of the day admiring how the sunlight gleamed off the droplets of water that clustered on his lean, muscular corporation.

The demon shrugged, sat back down in the mud, and began picking at a scab as it vaguely watched Adam and Eve gather berries, and significantly less vaguely watched the angel glisten.

If God had had lips, she would have pursed them. With a mental shrug, the two beings disappeared from Eden and were replaced a moment later by two others.

This demon sported a toad on his head and God wondered what was up with the headwear fashions in hell these days. Squirming through the undergrowth, this one seemed to take a keen interest in his surroundings. But there was something deeply sinister in his interest.

On the other side of Eden a stocky angel with strange teeth was exuding an oddly similar energy. It cocked its head strangely as a butterfly landed on its shoulder and, moving in a jerky, uncoordinated way like its corporation didn’t quite fit, it raised a hand and waited for the butterfly to transfer to its fingers. God recognized the look in its beady eyes as it stiffly reached its other hand toward the glimmering wings. Just as its thick fingers would have closed on the delicate thing, the butterfly found itself swiftly transported to a luxurious stand of rich, nectar filled flowers on the other side of Eden. Instantly forgetting the sinister encounter, and miraculous rescue, it dove enthusiastically into the delicious blooms.

God placed an extra hint of instinct into the other creatures of the garden to keep their distance and checked in on the demon.

In the small amount of time she’d been occupied with the angel, the demon had discovered crushing things. He was surrounded by a widening ring of broken stems and mashed toadstools. Currently he was slowly and methodically shredding the leaves of the nearest tree, shivering in demonic delight as the pieces dropped one by one on his bare feet.

God shook her nonexistent head, warned the creatures away from the demon as well, healed the broken plants, and then took quite a lot of delight in sending a very unpleasant jolt of fear into both demon and angel to remind them who they were messing with.

Reluctantly they both skulked through the rest of the garden, eventually coming face to face like their predecessors. They both stood staring for a long time, eyes locked in challenge, both wondering if God would care if they hurt eachother.

When Adam and Eve again wandered unknowing into their proximity, their attention shifted, a strange light entering both of their eyes, and when they turned to eachother, matching malicious smiles had begun to spread across their faces. Hastur and Sandalphon nodded to eachother and began to push through the undergrowth toward the unsuspecting humans.

With a hint of disgust, God made a quick motion and sent them both back to where they’d come from.

In their place was a lizard headed demon, and an androgynous, golden haired angel.

Without pausing for breath, Michael swung the flaming sword in a wide arch, quickly discorporating Ligur, and then looked innocently around for their next victim.

God groaned, cleared her garden of occult entities for the third time, and almost gave up.

With one last wave of her metaphorical hand, a shooting star landed in the garden. The angel stumbled slightly, wings spread for balance, and gazed dazedly at the flaming sword in his hand.

This one seemed different. A little less sure of himself. A little more stunned by the sudden corporation. He looked up timidly and God wondered if he was looking for her, or heaven. Something prompted her to send a soothing ray of sunlight through the branches above his head, and he tentatively stretched his wings up toward the warmth, his bare toes softly pressing into the damp moss like a kitten kneading its paws against its mother’s side. He looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings and a beatific smile filled his gentle blue eyes, spreading rapidly across his features. Holding the sword gingerly in one hand, he reverently touched the leaves, the grass, the bark, the fur and feathers of the creatures who brushed up against his robes and nuzzled his outstretched fingers. His laughter was unexpected, and possibly more beautiful than any of her bird’s songs. God felt a stirring as she recognized the wonder she felt for her beautiful creation in him.

The serpent watched the angel from behind a tree, marveling in his unrestrained joy, his utter innocence. It too felt the warmth of the sun, the space to stretch out, clean air to breath, and it too was falling in love with creation. So many possibilities filled its head. Possibilities for mischief and unbound fun even better and long lasting than the relief of this temporary and unexpected escape from the monotony and unimaginative hell of, well, hell. But mostly its golden eyes watched the angel’s guileless joy and knew there was nothing in heaven, hell, or this new creation that it wanted more than to spend the rest of time in the presence of that light.

Adam and Eve strode hand in hand through the garden. Aziraphale and Crowley watched them with fascination. And God watched them all with a spark of hope growing.

* * *

In the growing gloom, the Angel and Demon stood side by side on the wall of Eden watching the storm clouds gathering.

“You what?!!” the expression on the demon’s face was priceless.

“I gave it away!” the angel declared, half embarrassment, half challenge, “There are vicious animals out there, and she’s expecting already and I said…”

God watched the look on the demon’s face, the angel’s self-conscious but vehement kindness, and felt the pattern fall into place.

With a smile, she nodded, and settled back to watch. 


End file.
